1. Field of the Invention
A trash organizer, transfer, and removal system for separating specific trash items such as paper, aluminum cans, glass products, plastics or other separable trash items that includes the use of a reusable net bag container within each separating bin for collecting and transferring each separate trash item while permitting drainage of liquids from each separating bin for safe and hygienic removal of excess liquids, and a transport container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recycling of selected items of trash has become mandatory in many municipalities throughout the country because recycling is an efficient way of trash disposal when done at a basic source level such as a home or apartment. Presently plastic bags (which themselves are a pollution problem) are used for segregating various items of trash. Typically plastic "garbage" bags are used for containing separated trash items such as plastic, glass, aluminum cans and paper. One problem encountered with separated trash and especially items such as aluminum cans, glass and plastic bottles is residual liquids in trashed cans and bottles which spill, drain and accumulate in the bottle and can trash containers.
Compartmented waste receptacles and trash receptacles themselves have been shown in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,262, issued to Reed, May 30, 1989, shows a trash separation container which provides for the use of plastic bags installed within each compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,328, issued to McCarthy, Sep. 19, 1989, shows a sectionized trash receptacle in which the section sizes can be altered.
One of the drawbacks in the use of these segregated trash separating containers is unwanted liquids resulting from spillage from cans and bottles which collects in the bin, requiring constant cleaning. One solution has been the use of plastic garbage bags for inner liners for transferring and retrieving the separated trash. The use of the plastic garbage bags themselves continues to create environmental problems in that the volume and longevity of plastic becomes a pollution problem.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a primary compartmentized trash container of compact size that allows for expeditious segregation of various trash items such as paper, aluminum, glass and plastic with the use of a permanent mesh or net-like liner, such as a net or fabric mesh bag, that will permit drainage of any residual liquids in the trash through a drain in the bottom of each individual compartment into a collecting tray mounted at the bottom of the trash receptacle and, that will not tear or cut for permanent reuse. In addition, an outdoor or secondary trash container having individual removable bins may be utilized for transporting trash from an individual home or apartment for outdoor collection while still maintaining the segregated integrity of each of the separable trash items, without need for the bag liners.